


Vanity One shots💓

by Vanitylopaz



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitylopaz/pseuds/Vanitylopaz
Summary: Just some little moments that we missed or that we could have in the future.





	1. Do you wanna come upstairs and find out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it and don’t be too harsh, but feel free to give me help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my look on what I think happened the first time they slept together💓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first vanity fanfic so be nice 💓

“You wanna come upstairs and find out?”

Her voice was like velvet, so soft but so luxurious. All Vanessa could do was nod, she was too afraid to say anything in case it came out needy, like she was begging (not like charity needed a bigger ego). Charity held out her hand and laced her fingers with Vanessa’s and started to guide her to the hallway, then up the stairs until finally they were outside her bedroom door.

Vanessa’s heart was pounding, she was about to have sex with Charity Dingle, she was so gorgeous and she wanted to sleep with her but she was a woman. A woman. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind because she realised that Charity’s lips were on hers, needy and desperate. She slid her hand around Charity’s waist to the small of her back and pulled her in closer, she could feel the warmth of Charity’s skin against her own, she enjoyed it too much, so she kept pushing Charity until she felt a thud.

“Oww, babe a bit keen are we?”

“Sorry I just-“

“Shhh, I was just joking,”

Charity’s lips were back against her own, she really wanted to feel as much as Charity as possible, she wanted to feel her but she was scared. Scared that Charity would think that she was just a waste of time, or some boring old play thing that she’ll pine off as soon as she gets the chance.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight tug on her body warmer edging for it to come off, she continued to kiss charity as she slide the garment off. She reached behind Charity to grab the door handle, she turned the knob and pushed the door open, they stumbled inside Charity bedroom, her hand made her way into Vanessa’s hair and she pulled her in closer. Vanessa could feel Charity’s hands creep under her shirt and she let out a small gasp, she reached for Charity’s top, pulling at the zip until it came it a stop hale revealing her beauty marks. She started to trail kissed along Charity’s jawline and then finally she reached her chest, she kissed all over, every part of skin she could find, it was so soft and she could smell Charity perfume.

Her head was guided back up to Charity’s, her lips met her own and they were kissing so passionately, she got lost in it she could feel Charity’s hand pull the hem of her jumper, the smaller woman lifted her arms above her head and let the jumper be thrown across the room. She then lifted Charity’s blouse above her head tossing it across the room to land on the floor with a thud, god she was so beautiful the smaller woman thought to herself. She could feel Charity’s hands working on the buttons of her blouse as a trail of open moth kissed were planted down her chest. They were now both in there bras and trousers, the taller woman traced the other woman’s lower lip asking for permission, Vanessa welcomed her by opening her moth and they kisses suddenly became needier. Charity’s hands slipped from Vanessa’s hair and found her way to the smaller woman’s bra clasp, she popped it open with one hand and started to slide the straps off Vanessa’s shoulders. But then something changed, Vanessa stopped kissing her, the heat had gone. Charity leaned back and studied the other woman’s face her eyes glistened with want and desire but they wouldn’t meet her own.

“You okay babe?”

“Umm yeah it’s just that I’ve never done this before with you know a woman and-“

“I know, but it’s alright, I’ll show you how to do it and then we can see if I’m a good teacher.” Charity said as she quirked a brow.

“I just don’t think that- we’ll your so and - oh I don’t know I’m just self conscious I guess.” Vanessa said as she stepped back and covered her chest with her arms.

“Oh, babe if I didn’t think that you were amazingly sexy and gorgeous we wouldn’t be doing this, okay?”

“Okay.”

“So your okay now, your sure you want to do this,”

“Yes more than sure,”


	2. Do you wanna come upstairs and find out P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity’s just made Vanessa feel things she never thought she could, but will Vanessa be able to return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one but it’s not too good as I wanted to get it out as fast as possible💓

Vanessa lay on her back with her eyes loosely closed and her breathing was out of control, Charity had just made here feel things she never thought anyone could in her life, it was so amazing, too amazing. Oh no Charity had just made her scream uncontrollably and now she was just waiting, waiting for Vanessa to make half as good as she did. 

“Good?” Charity said smugly, leaning over to press kisses along the smaller woman’s chest.

“Mmmm” is all Vanessa could say.

“So babe, you gonna return the favour or are you just gonna lie there?”Charity said as she moved back to play with the other woman’s hair.

“W-what? Oh yeah sorry.” 

“Hey babe you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“No. I want to, like I really want to but it’s just, I don’t know what I’m- “

“Hey,” the taller woman said as she softly placed a finger on the other woman’s lips, “ just kiss me yeah and have a go. what’s the worst that could happen?”

She thought for a minute, there’s a lot of bad things that could happen right now, what if she did it wrong? what if she hurts Charity? what if- she stopped thinking, if she kept on thinking like this she would end up leaving Charity in her bed, alone and unsatisfied, (that’s something she really doesn’t want to do) she was staring at this beautiful woman underneath her and she thought, yeah what’s the worst that could happen?

Vanessa’s confidence suddenly came surging back, she pushed Charity down so that she was now on her back and started to kiss her, softly at first but it soon became more passionate. The kiss was messy and open mouthed but neither woman showed any signs of stopping.  
The smaller woman started to pepper kisses down the others jaw, down her neck until she reached her breasts, she was hesitant at first but then became more confident, licking, nipping, grazing every part of the the other woman’s chest each motion producing a moan from Charity. 

Charity’s hands mad her way into Vanessa’s hair, pulling slightly on the roots to urge her on. She started to make her way down to Charity’s stomach kissing lightly, then tracing circles along it with her tongue. She kept on kissing slowly making her way down to where she wanted to be, she wrapped two fingers along to lining of Charity’s underwear and started to pull them down.

Charity placed a finger under Vanessa’s chin and said “You don’t have to you know, don’t feel like you-“  
Charity’s words were cut of by the sound of her underwear snapping.

“I want to do it,” Vanessa said with such confidence it made charity all three more ready, “l want to make you scream like you made me scream, if that’s alright with you?”

All Charity could do was nod, she didn’t trust her voice at the moment, but she knew that she was glad nobody was in the house.

************************************  
Vanessa kissed her way up Charity’s stomach until she met her lips, kissing her lazily until she dropped onto her side.

“Was it okay?” The vet shyly asked.

“More than okay babe, full of surprises you are.”

“Am I supposed to be flattered by that?”

“Just be happy that I’m not chucking you out of my bed.” Charity said as she played with the smaller woman’s hair.

“Oh yeah what time is it?”

“I don’t know but we’ve been going at it for a while and I can hardly hear the noise from the pub, so I’m guessing it’s almost closing time.”

“Oh right, do you want me to leave?” Vanessa said sitting up and covering her chest with the bed sheet.

“Only if you want to.”

“Well there’s no point leaving now is there, it late and Tracy’s got Johnny so I’m all good for the night.”

“Good because I’m not finished with you yet, now lie back down or I’m just going to have to ravish you while your sat up.”


End file.
